


Heartless

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Belle's rejection has left an empty space inside Gold, maybe literally, and sex with the Evil Queen isn't going to fill it. But that isn't what either of them are here for.





	

“There’s something different about you,” the Queen remarks some time during their third encounter.

They’re in Gold’s shop, back room, while she has him shoved up against the wall with his shirt hanging off his shoulders and belt already halfway undone. She’s in a similar state of undress, skirt hitched up and corset part way unlaced, but everything about this is failing to arouse her. Even when she tries again, pushing her mouth against his and grinding her hips down onto him, there’s no fire. His kiss seems bored; the hands running through her hair lazy and uninterested.

She pulls back, nose wrinkling. “What’s wrong with you? You’re so passionless. It’s disgusting.”

He gives her a look, brown eyes cold and piercing. It’s like he’s mocking her. “I apologise if I can’t sate the appetite of a desperate slut.”

She slaps him then, a hard strike across his left cheek, but all it earns her is a grunt and a smirk. Even the red bloom on his skin looks dull. “Dammit, Gold.” It’s easier to just to kiss him again. She doesn’t care if he’s not giving her what she wants. She’ll take it one way or another.

Her mouth is back on his in an instant, tongue thrusting furiously forward in an attempt to elicit some kind of response before she drags her lips sideways, teeth scraping along his jaw and then down to his throat. She sucks fiercely at the skin, pulling blood to the surface before dropping lower still, biting at his collarbone and then kissing her way down his chest.

She feels him heave a sigh, a soft grunt and fingernails raking across her back in what might be interest, before she turns her head and presses an ear to his chest. 

It satisfies her curiosity. There’s only silence.

A low chuckle leaves her throat as she turns her head again, dark brown eyes peering up at him through lowered lashes. “You ripped your own heart out, didn’t you?” she says, letting her body slide against his as she moves back up to eye level. Now there’s a mocking glint in her own eyes. “Did it all get too much, waiting for your little bookworm to come back to you when deep down you know she never will?”

There it is. The fire that she’d missed. He glares, practically spitting his response. “You don’t get to talk about B--”

“Shh.” She cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips, silencing her name on his tongue. “It’s alright. My mother did exactly the same thing.”

“I know perfectly well what your mother did.”

He stiffens beneath her as she lets her fingers drop lower, teasing and seductive as she traces the skin over the hollow space. “It must be so hard for you,” she murmurs, voice husky. “Everytime she looks at you, seeing the hate in her eyes. Feeling it like a knife in the heart until you can’t take it any more and it’s easier just to live with no heart at--”

This time he cuts her off with a fierce kiss, crashing his mouth against hers. “You’re not here to psychoanalyse me,” he growls when he finally comes up for air. “In fact, I don’t need you to say anything at all. You’re just here to fuck. Understand?”

She can feel the hardness between his legs now as he presses up against her, his breath warm on her face, chest heaving against her breasts. She grins. “Yes,  _ Rumplestiltskin. _ ”

Then he kisses her again, mouth rough and fierce and desperate as he sucks at her bottom lip and then moves to her throat, repaying her own efforts by leaving purple blossoms on her skin.

Fingers rake through his hair as he finishes off his belt then makes quick work of her panties, leaving her wishing there was still more of it left to pull, but it doesn’t matter. She got what she wanted.

A satisfied smirk settles on her face as she feels him at last slip inside her, his thrusts immediately setting a brutal and punishing pace. She gasps, but she can more than keep up. Screw heartfelt passion. Turns out when he’s heartless he fucks best of all.


End file.
